


Shopping Trip

by Supercatural98



Series: The Modern Day Education of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Grocery Shopping, M/M, Oblivious Steve, clueless dinosaurs, they're such children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercatural98/pseuds/Supercatural98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the some of the Avengers have never been grocery shopping, displays are destroyed, Thor discovers tampons, and Steve and Bucky are painfully oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to give credit to my best friend, Ellie, for coming up with this idea with me, and generally being awesome all the time. This was the most random concept ever and is 100% just daftness.

After months of searching tirelessly for his best friend, Steve was certain that he would never sicken of waking up in the same bed as him and he woke up every day with a smile on his face. In the beginning, Bucky, or the Winter Soldier as he had gone by, didn’t know much about Steve and lacked those precious memories that they were supposed to share. Bucky found himself strapped into a machine that the Director (Fury) of SHIELD (an organisation that had been set up by Peggy Carter, Steve had told him) had acquired, and could restore memories. Steve trusted it, and for some reason Bucky had felt by extension that he should too. He hadn’t got them back all at once, but they were enough to make him aware of just how close he and Steve were. Steve was eternally grateful to have his best friend and last remaining piece of his life before beside him every day, and they puzzled through modern day life as a unit.

They moved into the Avengers tower once it was completed, and had an entire floor to themselves. Tony had offered them one each, but both had hastily declined and claimed they would be fine – there was more than one room, right? Tony nodded, but Natasha rolled her eyes at the pair of them, the only one expressing any acknowledgement that only one would be used. No-one teased them for it, though, because both of them had explained on several occasions that their relationship was one hundred percent platonic. Clint had scrunched up his face at that and Bucky had elaborated, telling them all that it was a habit, helping them to keep warm in the cold New York winters.

Steve had never had the chance to buy his own groceries in the three years he had been out of the ice, and Natasha’s jaw had dropped so far that he worried it was dislocated when he mentioned it. It wasn’t that he hadn’t wanted to; he’d never had any need to. SHIELD, and then Tony, had ensured that he had always had everything he needed – God forbid that Captain America should have to go without something- so Steve had just accepted his fate, and never explored the grocery stores.

Bucky was smirking at him, and Natasha glared at him.

“What about you? Have you been grocery shopping?”

His grin fell from his face and he shook his head. The red haired assassin grinned.

“JARVIS!” She called. “Tell Tony not to get food delivered tomorrow! We’re going shopping with the dinosaurs!”

Thor appeared from somewhere – Steve thought probably wherever Jane was – and was smiling brightly at them.

“Did I hear someone say shopping? Jane was kind enough to take me with her on her trip last month. It was fascinating, and somewhat enjoyable. May I join you?”

Clint snorted as he entered the room. “I hate to break it to you, big guy, but it really is not fun. Avoid at all costs. Although with this lot, I might make an exception.”

Thor looked offended, and Steve saw Bucky try to suppress a laugh out of the corner of his eye.

Natasha sighed. “Well if you’re all coming, I guess I’d better invite the nerds?”

Steve nodded in reluctant agreement.

* * *

 

Tony had tried getting them all in a limo to drive all of three blocks to the store, but Steve had fixed him with a hard glare and insisted they walk.

“Fine, but you’re carrying the bags.” Tony gave in, glaring at Steve and Bucky. “Supersoldiers have to carry the grocery shopping. New house rule.”

Bucky had nearly _skipped_ the entire way to the store and Steve smiled softly, watching him. The first thing Natasha did was get them two trolleys. Bucky had insisted on driving one, and Clint the other.

“Such _children_.” Natasha had muttered.

Thor walked beside Clint, and the second Natasha was out of sight in search of something, Clint was whispering conspiratorially in the Asgardian’s ear. Steve raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Thor’s face lit up, and then before anyone could process, he jumped in the trolley.

“Thor, I’m not sure that’s allowed! We’re going to get kicked out!” Steve hissed, looking around warily. “It’s not _safe!_ ” He turned to look at Bruce, who shrugged. Tony wasn’t paying attention, and Bucky was grinning mischievously in a way that he knew all too well would coerce Steve into bending the rules. Steve frowned and shook his head when his friend nodded at the empty trolley he was pushing. Sighing, Steve hopped in and turned to face the front, gripping onto the metal framework. Clint was jogging as he pushed Thor down the aisle, and Bucky took that as a cue to run faster to catch up. He didn’t notice when Clint began to slow down, with Steve blocking his view. Steve gasped as they drew up closely behind them, and Bucky suddenly swerved to avoid crashing into their friends. He didn’t completely avoid them and managed to topple the trolley with Thor inside, before crashing into shelves with a lot of pink products on them and throwing Steve off balance so their own trolley capsized. There was a lot of crashing, and laughing, and broken packaging. Natasha was a few feet down the aisle, holding one of the items with pink packaging in her hand and glaring at them.

Steve peeked up from where he was submerged under boxes and found something stuck to his face. He looked down at the packaging and flushed bright red when he realised which aisle they’d crashed into. Bucky looked at him with a cheeky smirk, and Steve grew even redder.

“Why does Captain America have a sanitary towel stuck to his face?” Tony asked, excessively loudly as if he was trying to draw attention to them, surveying the ridiculous scene before him. Something twigged in Bucky’s mind, and he burst out laughing, Clint joining in when he looked over at Steve from his own little pile of debris. Thor was leafing through partially opened packages.

“What do these do? He asked Bruce, who was standing quietly out of the way.

The scientist looked around uncomfortably. “They, uh, they stop… bleeding?”

Thor grinned at him. “Aha,” he said acknowledgement.

He worked to open the funny cylindrical packages, and tried to think of where they might stop bleeding. He opened up four of them, and stuck one in each ear, and each nostril. Natasha caught sight of him, horror tainting her normally calm face.

“Thor! Why, oh why, do you have tampons in your nose and ears?!”

Tony turned round and started howling with laughter, drawing the attention of Clint who joined in.

Bruce shook his head and began backing away from the scene as quietly as he could, thankful that none of the store employees had noticed yet. He made it all of the way out of the store before he let out the breath he hadn’t realised that he’d been holding, and he walked back to the tower while trying to make sense of what he had just witnessed.

Natasha was staring at Thor in disbelief.

“Bruce told me they stop bleeding.” he told her innocently.

“Yeah, well you’re not wrong. Although the bleeding is _usually_ from a woman’s you-know-what, at a certain _time of the month_.”

The Asgardian considered this for a moment. “I must purchase these for Jane! She deserves such a useful gift!”

Clint scoffed, and Natasha could only roll her eyes. She turned away, and scanned around them to see if anyone was approaching them. People had yet to notice the commotion, or else they were deliberately ignoring them. She didn’t really care which one, but she was glad.

Steve was still sitting in the packaging, not sure what to do. Bucky was watching him, smiling stupidly as he thought about how _adorable_ his friend looked in the midst of the chaos. Maybe not with a sanitary towel stuck to his face. He leaned in, and peeled it quickly away from Steve’s skin, and he could hear him cursing quietly under his breath. Bucky couldn’t resist the urge to lean in and kiss his cheek better, in an almost motherly manner, and it was only when he was pulling away that he realised what he had done. Steve was gazing up at him with big doe eyes, and Bucky glanced around to see if anyone saw. Clint winked at them, and Bucky could tell that he just _knew._ The archer turned away though, focussing his attention back on Thor, and no one else turned round. Bucky looked back into Steve’s eyes, and leaned in, slowly this time, and pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s lips. He was half expecting his friend to pull away, but he found himself being pulled closer to him as strong arms found their way round his body. Steve was kissing him properly now, and Bucky smiled against his lips. They only broke apart when someone – probably Ton – wolf-whistled at them. Both of them blushed furiously, and Natasha was clapping slowly, almost sarcastically. Clint was grinning wryly, and even Thor had an “I told you so” expression.

“Well I’m glad you guys finally got your shit together, because boy, was that a painful build up!” Natasha informed them. Steve looked up at her from where he and Bucky were still kneeling in the boxes.

“What- what do you mean?” He asked, confused.

“Oh. My. God!” Tony shrieked. “This is even better. He didn’t even _know!”_

“How is it even possible to be so oblivious?!” Clint wondered aloud.

Thor spoke up, louder than necessary. “I think what they are trying to say, Good Captain, is that you have displayed affection for each-other for months, yet failed to acknowledge it.”

Tony stepped forward and bent down so he was on the same level as Steve and Bucky. “You know it’s bad when _Thor_ notices, right buddies? Get up, and you can get a room. Wait! You already have one!”

Natasha was scooping up some of the packages, and straightening some of the shelves. _Still_ no one had noticed. “I’m always picking up after you boys,” she grumbled. Clint put a hand on her shoulder.

“Come on guys, let’s get out of here,” He said to the group. “Before we do any more damage,” he added, grinning.

 


End file.
